escisraelfandomcom-20200216-history
Country Contest
Winning countries By country Runner-ups By country Hosts Typically, the winner of an edition is the automatic host of the next edition, but should they decline the right is given to the runner-up country, and so on. '''Special instances''' * hosted the fifth edition after winners and runners-up declined to host the contest, citing costs of hosting the event. * hosted the sixth edition after winners declined due to "costs related to hosting the event." Unlike last edition, they were appointed by RTL as a neighboring country, however the CCU did not allow this from then on. * hosted the eleventh edition due to winners and runners-up both not being eligible to host the contest. * hosted the sixteenth edition due to winners and runners-up not having suitable venues for the contest. '''Countries which have hosted twice''' * became the first country to do so after RTL appointed them to be the hosts of #06. * became the second country after rightfully hosting #15, despite missing out on hosting 1 edition. * became the third country after it won the bidding stage to host #16. * became the fourth country after rightfully hosting #04 and #16, the only to do so. = Country Contest 20 = |return = |withdraw = |disqualified = |null = |opening = |openingl = |interval = |intervall = |pre = |nex = }} The '''Country Contest 20''' will be the twentieth edition of the contest, serving as a jubilee event. As in the tenth edition, the CCU announced that the contest would be welcome to any public broadcaster in the world as long as they are in the UN, or otherwise accepted by the CCU, as long as they are the first in the country to confirm its interest. Format International competition The CCU stated that considering the contest is not what it was ten editions ago, the interest level would be "extremely high." As such, 3 semi-finals will no longer be enough. The CCU stated that the amount of participating countries "is expected to be as high as 100 from all over the world." As such, it is likely that continental finals will take place in order to qualify for the semi-finals of the competition. The CCU confirmed that the actual competition itself would be limited to 60 countries, up 2 from the 10th edition. As such, 94 countries would need to battle their spot into the competition, with the top 6 countries from the previous edition having free spots in the Grand Final. Countries which won bidding rounds to host continental finals were also given free spots to the semi-finals as a reward for their hosting. Additionally, the CCU stated that there would be no limit on participating countries, which may even require continental semi-finals if interested countries in 1 continent exceeds 26 participants (case in point, for European countries which will now have to fight their way to the competition). Confirmed countries '''Europe''' (53 countries) All countries which participated last edition, confirmed. Nine additional countries debuted or returned. A total of 53 countries (to date) confirmed their participation, an amount breaking the record of any edition, despite these countries only being from Europe. '''Americas''' * * * * * * * * * * * * * '''Oceania''' * * * '''Africa''' * * * '''Asia''' * * * * * * '''Antarctica''' Countries which have claimed a section of Antartica were allowed to participate in this "wildcard round", meaning that if the country originally failed in the continental (semi)final, it would have another chance via the ''Antarctic Final''. All claimants confirmed their partiicpation; the maximum amount of 7 countries. This amount is subject to change, depending if countries achieve AQ status from #19, or qualify from the continental finals. At least 2 countries are required for the wildcard round to take place; should only 1 country remain, they would not be given wildcard status. * (Argentine Antartica) * (Australian Antarctic Territory) * (Chilean Antarctic Territory) * (Adélie Land) * (Ross Dependency) * (Queen Maud Land) * / / / (British Antarctic Territory) ** The CCU would draw pots to choose which country of the UK would compete. *** The highest placing non-qualifier of these countries would compete. * ''TBA'' (Marie Byrd Land) Other broadcasters stated their opposition to this system, stating that "[it] is an unfair advantage to other countries, which do not pass through to the semi-finals." As a result, the CCU introduced an eighth competitor (as the unclaimed Marie Byrd Land). It would go to the highest scoring non-qualifier from continental finals. Incidents Other countries '''Active CCU members''' '''Non-CCU members''' =